The Other Woman
by Couture Girl
Summary: Druella doesn't want to be the other woman, she wants to be the wife of Abraxas Malfoy and not the wife of Cygnus Black.


_AN: Written for Gamma Orionis': The Pairing One Hour Challenge. _

_Pairing: Druella/Abraxas_

_Prompt: Corset_

_Also for Lil'MissChris': The Secret Challenge._

_Secret: "Your character is the other woman [or has a mistress]"_

_Dedicated to Gamma Orions, for she made me fall in love with this lovely pairing._

* * *

Druella liked to play a game while she attended dinner parties at Malfoy Manor. Imagining that she was Lady Malfoy, that she lived in Malfoy Manor, that she had planned these dinner parties and imagine that she was standing beside Abraxas, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him and smiling and feeling as the most luckiest woman in the world.

Unfortunately it was hard to play when Cygnus was around.

It was also hard to be in the home of her lover and see him be affectionate with his wife.

The pain she felt was unbearable, as if someone was choking her, while they were pulling her hair, kicking her.

It was unfair that Madeline Malfoy had the one thing that Druella Black wanted the most.

Abraxas.

She did not care if she was considered selfish, for she had married very well. No one could ask for a better match. Marrying into the Black Family had made her parents ecstatic about being able to rub elbows with the most influential and noblest family in England.

Druella would trade all the connections, money, jewelry, dresses, corsets, shoes, even her two daughters just to have the place of Madeline.

Being the other woman was not enough for Druella. She wanted more, she needed more just as she needed to eat and breathe.

The desperation she felt at the moment wasn't helping her as Cygnus was glaring at her, from across the table.

"Darling, Madeline asked you a question." He said gently but his eyes were angry. For the Malfoys were getting more richer and well known among society, some said that they would outlive the most ancient family of England. And that did not please the Blacks.

Looking up, Madeline repeated the question, with a kind voice, just making Druella sick to her stomach, it was like she knew but still felt triumphant over the fact that Druella would never have her husband, that Abraxas was hers.

"Is the food to your liking, Druella? It seems you haven't eaten anything." She smiled making Druella flush in embarrassment.

"Yes of course, it's delicious." Druella smiled back, her fork piercing a piece of steak and popping it into her mouth, Madeline nodded pleased and the conversation resumed as if nothing had happened.

But, she could feel Abraxas' gaze on her, her blue eyes looked discreetly up at him, he looked concerned.

Looking back at her plate she could do no more, she could not play along with this game that her mind had come up with, she could not stand any longer being a Black. She yearned to be a Malfoy, wanted so much for Abraxas to love her openly, to have their love be accepted. To have no obstacles their way.

She could no longer hold onto this pain, this bittersweet pain that came with being the other woman of Abraxas.

Druella thanked Merlin as the dinner ended and everyone moved to the parlor to enjoy tea and scones.

Excusing herself, she walked towards the powder room, intent on casting a silencing charm and scream until this pain and frustration left her body.

Someone stopped the door from closing.

She didn't have time to gasp as his lips were upon hers and hands smoothing down her dress as he pushed her to the wall.

Druella moaned into the kiss as she felt his elegant fingers on her bare thighs, feeling the fabric of her dress ride up to her waist.

Pulling away, Abraxas gently placed kisses down her neck, murmuring, "You have to know that you're the only one."

He made her tremble.

Cygnus could never make her tremble.

Abraxas accomplished many things that Cygnus couldn't do.

He stopped and looked at her, grey eyes looking into her own.

She couldn't help but feel relieved as the words left his mouth. As he reassured her with another deep kiss. This weight, these hands that she felt around her neck, and the feet that were kicking her left her making her breath again.

His nose rubbed against hers, "Do you believe me?" He whispered, his voice was gentle but she knew that he needed to know, needed her to know that she believed him, that he took everything she had to say and think into mind. That he cared about her opinion.

Something that Cygnus would never care about.

A smile escaped her lips, the first smile of the night, "Of course."

Abraxas smiled back, relief washing through his face, closing his eyes, their foreheads touched as they kissed again. Gentle this time, intimate. As if they were only people in the world as if she were Druella Malfoy and not Druella Black.

His hands smoothed down her dress, making her skin prickle, wanting more. A smirk appeared on his lips, "Tomorrow, Dru." He kissed her forehead. Stepping back he smoothed down his robes and fixed his hair, that had been ruffled with her hand running through them.

Druella couldn't take her eyes away.

Really he was a sight, the most handsome, refined, loving and unique human being she had ever met.

And he was all hers.

Turning around he walked out, closing the door behind him. Druella looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed herself, making her look presentable, her hands shook as she fixed her necklace and reapplied her lipstick, her eyes looked bright. Making her look younger, even more beautiful.

Instead of screaming she couldn't help but let out a pleasant laugh.

As she walked back to the parlor and sat next to Cygnus, her blue eyes looked back at Abraxas who had his arm around Madeline's shoulders as he talked to Cygnus.

The words didn't matter.

His voice, the ring of it did, how his lips moved matter.

For Druella liked to play a game while she was in Malfoy Manor, every time her eyes would admire Abraxas' lips, she would play that the his lips were next to her ear, whispering sweet and loving words.

This made her feel weightless while she endured tea with her husband and her lover's wife.

* * *

AN: A big thank you for Sara Darkotter for looking this over! Please review!


End file.
